Smutember 2017 - Day 27, Body worship, Ladrien
by nautiscarader
Summary: Ladybug reveals a secret to Adrien, one that could help them get to know each other better. Note: This is kinda my headcanon to how their suits work, and how they could have sex without revealing their secret identities (I wrote about it briefly in the "Afterglow")


If someone told Marinette a year or two ago that she would be dating Adrien Agreste, she would treat it as a joke. If someone told her she would be straddling him naked, about to have sex with him, she would call that person a liar, just after someone would have resuscitated her.

And yet, it was true. Adrien's room was illuminated only by the faint light from the setting sun, but in the glow, she could see every part of his gorgeous, almost naked body. They stayed like that for quite a while, almost like two ancient heroes, encased in marble. Only their breaths, and the irregular, hastened moves of their chest would give away the fact that they were alive. Marinette tried her best not to gauge too much at the only clothed part of his body, which was coincidentally the one she wanted to disrobe the most; through the fabric of his boxers, Adrien's erection was clearly visible, and its occasional twitching looked as if it contained an animal that was desperate to escape. Her mouth watered just from the sheer thought of caressing his length, not to mention finally inviting her boyfriend into her, sealing their love once and for all.

Their love...

Well, that hypothetical someone would still be lying, Marinette thought. Yes, she was in bed with Adrien Agreste, but he didn't love her - she loved Ladybug. Though it seemed inconsequential, a painful reminder seared through her heart every time she thought about it. Her magical alter-ego was, quite obviously, infinitely more interesting, alluring and enticing than her boring civilian self.

But the longer they stayed together, and the more she could smell him, the less important this fact has become, and the more Marinette pushed it to the back of her mind. Only Adrien mattered now, and how this awkward situation will develop. As if on cue, Adrien grunted, bringing Marinette from the state of being mesmerised by his chest.

\- Uhm, Ladybug, I've been thinking how could we do-

His eyes widened at the same moment he spoke it, and when Ladybug's eyes followed him, he immediately corrected himself.

\- I-I mean, I wasn't *actively* thinking about you, uh, us, uh, the thing...

Hoping that a prop will help him concentrate, Adrien reached to his nightstand, pulling a long strip of cloth and, unmistakably, a package of condoms.

\- So, I know that you can't get out of your suit, and, uh, I-I don't think we can do it with it...

They could do quite a lot, Marinette thought. The same problems was on her mind as well, and no matter how hard she thought, the solution always seemed to take a form of her kneeling in front of Adrien, kissing, licking and swallowing his cock into her mouth, while she fingered herself through her magical costume.

\- So, I've been thinking - he continued - You, uh, you could blindfold me, then turn into your civilian self, and then, well, we could, uh, do it, I guess.

A sharp "No" escaped from Marinette's lips so quickly, she didn't even had the time to process it. She put her hand over her mouth, as if she cursed, and when she saw Adrien's astonished face, she begun explaining.

\- Well, that's not exactly true, Adrien... There is a way for me to undo the suit...

\- There is? - he gasped, sitting up against his pillow.

Marinette shied for a moment, almost as if she was about to confess something she was ashamed of. And in truth, she slightly was.

\- Tikki... my Kwami, you know, she told me that our suits are well, kinda intelligent. Thinking. - she explained, now looking into his eyes - I mean, Tikki kinda merges with me, and grants me all those powers I have.

Adrien insensitively reached his hands and gently embraced her, slowly puling her to his, in almost consolatory hug.

\- Well, she told me that there is a way of getting out of this suit other than dropping our transformation. - she spoke in whispers, conspiratorial tone - I mean, Tikki told me that sooner or later most Ladybugs end up with Chat Noirs, and well, that's a way for them to, uh, vent their urges.

Her face turned properly crimson, matching her mask, and she giggled, perhaps for the first time since they begun their long foreplay.

\- Though she didn't count on me being in love with you, instead of Chat.

\- Uh, yeah - Adrien faked a chuckle, moving his hands up and down her thighs.

\- Chat has much easier way to do it, by the way - she suddenly stated, slightly angrily - He just has to...

\- ...pull down the bell, yeah.

And suddenly, their eyes went wide, when they both realised what Adrien said.

\- Wh-How do you know that?!

\- Jumpsuits! - he blurted - And sport blouses. Someone sells them online, and they look like m-I mean, Chat's, so I thought... I mean, it's pretty obvious, isn't it?

His quickened explanation worked, as Ladybug laughed heartily, rocking back and forth in his laps.

\- Well, that's the thing. His way of getting naked is easy, practical, and obvious.

\- And what's yours?

The smile from Ladybug's face faded slightly, when she heard Adrien's husky, masculine voice, which combined with his constant touch of her lower back made her remember why was she sitting above his crotch, inches from his throbbing erection. He didn't look that confident either, but there was determination in his voice, and god, she loved it. She swallowed another portion of saliva that collected in her mouth and continued explaining.

\- There's a... a button.

\- A button? - he asked, raising his brow. His eyes immediately begun scanning the chest area of his girlfriend.

\- Yeah, a button you have to press to... well, undo everything.

His hands became quite needy, going up and down her spine, from the ever so ticklish shoulder, to sliding between her buttocks.

\- And where is that button, my lady? - he leaned and whispered into her ears, placing a few gentle kisses on her neck, expecting it to be somewhere there.

\- That's the thing, Adrien - she replied in equally smoky voice - It's under a spot.

\- A spot? - he pulled back and stared into her eyes - Which one, then?

\- I don't know. - she answered seductively - It's for you to find out.

His heart begun racing faster as he momentarily realised what the exact opposite of non-complicated suit of his was.

\- I mean, Tikki kept saying that it is "for Chat" to find it, but let's face it, he wouldn't be able to find it if it was on my face, all bright and shiny.

\- Yeah - Adrien chuckled again - So, shall I begin?

\- Begin wha-

The last sound of her question was drowned in a scream, when Adrien unceremoniously toppled her to the bed behind her, literally rocking her world. Next moment, she saw his figure towering over her, keeping her legs in each of his hands, almost looking as if he was going to ravage her raw, ripping her suit apart. And a tiny voice in her head wished it was true.

But instead, he begun gently swirling his thumb on her left foot, sending delightful vibrations down her leg.

\- Well, I better start searching.

He lowered his head, and placed a kiss at the very tip of her right leg, landing on a spot there. And then, he continued. His mouth travelled up her body, meticulously caressing spots on her right leg, while his skilled fingers checked her left one for the elusive button. As his search continued, his hot breath caressed her covered skin as much as hips lips. He lifted her legs up and down, moving his head around her legs, to cover each and single spot he could find. They both knew there was no way the button would be there, but Marinette would never admit it, and Adrien would pretend to not hear her correction. At some point, he switched legs, sending her a mischievous smile in between. Her toes curled whenever his lips brushed her body, a sign Adrien didn't fail to notice.

As Adrien's head was coming closer and closer to her crotch, her breathing became faster and faster, as she anticipated what will happen next. When Adrien placed a kiss on her under-thigh, she shuddered at the very thought of his mouth closing over her sex. But without taking eyes from her, Adrien's mouth hovered over her crotch, and before it could touch her, he moved to her other legs, continued kissing around the place he sought the most as well.

\- Adrien! - she let out much more hungry moan she thought she would, when Adrien teased her. She would expect something like this from Chat, but not from her Adrien...

\- Well, what, there are no spots there. - he joked - Oh, wait, I can see some dark one here...

And then, Marinette arched, screaming his name, when Adrien licked the wet spot that's been growing larger and larger since the beginning of this evening. The wet proof of her wanton tasted deliciously to Adrien, who had to keep his hands on Ladybug's thighs, to keep her lower body from writhing too much. He kissed, brushed, licked her sex, hoping it could open the suit for him, but nothing of that matter happened to it.

\- Adrien... please, keep doing it... - she moaned, finally being able to catch a breath and speak clearly. - I... I need to get out of...

He did. He continued his trail of kisses up her belly, covering the symmetrically placed dots with his lips. the needy hands moved from her thighs to her ass and backside, hoping he will get to go back there, and kiss her firm, round, mouth-watering curves. Her legs closed around his torso, preventing him from escaping, or ceasing his work, though he would never imagine doing either of these.

Finally, he reached her breasts, and could now feel her chest rising up and down with every erratic breath of her that happened whenever his lips touched her costume. Somewhere above his head, she was chanting his name, as he moved closer to her mounds. She let out a sharp gasp when he licked a spot between them, and then had to make a difficult choice: right, or left? He went with her right breast, delegating his right, dominant hand to do the work of his mouth there, though he would go back to the other one either way - the search for the spot was just a pretext now, and deep down he knew it has always been.

Her body arched again when Adrien closed hips mouth over her definitely spot-less nipple, while his two fingers pinched the other one. Struggling with his weight atop ohe her, this proved to be difficult, and Adrien thoroughly enjoyed the fact that her restrained moved kept more of the sexual energy stored in her.

The breasts, now covered in his kisses, proved not to be the place of the elusive button, and Adrien ventured up, kissing her collarbone. His ears were now full of her tiny moans escaping her mouth with each of his pecks. Her hands pressed the back of his head to keep him close, though he didn't know if he could be any closer to her body than he was.

Well, there was one, last layer to combat.

\- Adrien... - Ladybug suddenly spoke, in the same, odd, ravenous voice as before - I can't take it anymore. If-if-if you don't find, I'm gonna detransform.

Adrien listen to her, kissing her neck, once again, hearing her needy words being poured almost directly into his mind.

\- Adrien, I-I need you, inside me, on me, with me, Adrien, I need-

Click.

As he moved his mouth over a spot on her left shoulder, something came in contact with his tongue. Something that wasn't there when he kissed her before he begun his search, he was sure of it. In fact, Adrien could swear it wasn't there when he looked at it a moment ago. But it was there, and he placed a gentle kiss on the slightly bumpier spot.

Under his touch, the bump disappeared, but a small crease appeared alongside Ladybug's costume, darting from the spot he kissed, down her body, almost as if it was alive, creating itself. But it was not a seam, but a rip, dividing her suit in two, manoeuvring around the various spots in the least predictable way, as if it was tracing a very complicated puzzle piece.

Adrien rose to his knees, free form Ladybug's hand and legs, and observed the marvellous sight in front of his eyes. Marinette stood as well, watching her normally tight suit ripping in two, revealing more and more of her. And when she stood up, the suit fell in two, and a breeze of warm, Summer air caressed the naked body of the Parisian superheroine in all of its glory.

Adrien fell to his back, as if the radiance of the glamorous body of his girlfriend itself had the power to push him back (and given it was magic, it wasn't impossible). He could now marvel at the slim, stunning body he kept dreaming about, an image he masturbated to so many times. Her perky, ample breast, her hourglass figure, her sex, adored with just a dash of blue hair above it, and her long legs, glistening with tiny trickle of her juices flowing down from her enticing opening.

Before he could say a word, Ladybug straddled him again, going back to the same position where she caught him earlier this night. She smiled, and leaned to face his boxers and his raging, throbbing erection. She reached her arm towards Adrien, who almost instinctively passed her the package of condoms to his girlfriend.

\- Well - she said in only slightly quivering voice - Now that I-I'm ready, I need to push your button. And I think I just know where it is...

Adrien gasped, when Ladybug kissed the tip of his penis through the material, and smiled at him again, with no fear, or reluctance, but raw hunger and passion in her eyes.


End file.
